


Paradox

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: You’re not dead, but not alive either. You’re just a ghost with a beating heart.





	Paradox

You’re not dead, but not alive either. You’re just a ghost with a beating heart. And it hurts. It hurts so damn much.

It hurts that no one notices the tears in your eyes.

It hurts that no one notices the falseness in your smile.

It hurts that no one notices the scars on your heart.

It hurts that no one notices your “I’m fine” is a “help me” in disguise.

It hurts.

It will never stop hurting.

Not until someone notices.

Not until someone cares.

Not until someone wipes away your tears and holds you close.

Not until someone truly knows you, and not just your mask.

But no one will ever notice.

No one will ever care.

No one will ever hold you.

No one will ever know you.

Because your mask has grafted so close to your skin that even you can’t see where you end and the mask begins.

You’re just a ghost masquerading as human.

Just a shell playing a part.

An echo of who you used to be.

Can you find your humanity again?

Can you be yourself again?

Can you regain what you’ve lost?

Can you… when no one will stand by you?

When there’s no one there to help you up?

When there’s no one there to pick up your broken pieces?

When there’s no one there to dry your tears?

When there’s no one there to say “I love you”?

Will you put yourself together on your own?

Or will you go on with your half-life?

Or will you shatter completely?


End file.
